


Ghost

by Moonfrost614



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: What if Jim, Claire, Douixe, Steve and Toby travel father back in time then they did in the show? What if Jim spoke to past Gunmar and Bular?
Relationships: Gunmar (Tales of Arcadia)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Jim followed the other trolls through the snow to the forest. His heart beating against his chest. He could hear the knights right behind him. As he entered the forest he looked over his shoulder, causing him to trip over his foot. He let out a cry as he hit the cold snow. He lifts his head and gives it a shake. He rolls onto his back to see one of the knights making there way to him. Jim started to shake, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or his fear. 

Then the earth seemed to shake as a roar cut through the cold air. A large black form runs past him and right into the knight, sending them flying. The large beast then stand to their full height. It turns to Jim, that lone blue staring right into his soul. "Are you alright, Youngling?"

Jim gives a nod as he stared at Gunmar the Black. That is when another black form comes to Jim's side sniffing him, Bular the Vicious. Jim sat there shaking not sure what to do. He knows Gunmar is speaking to Arthur but he can't seem to hear the words. 

Then Gunmar turns to Jim and kneels down to him. "Are you hurt? Where is your family?" 

Jim stares at Gunmar, then all the feelings and thoughts of his mother and being away from her broke free. Hot tears slide down his face as his heart ached for his mother. He hears Gunmar sigh softly. 

"Bular, go back and tell Vibaya to get his herbs ready." Gunmar says to his son. Bular gives a nod before running off. Gunmar then pulled the crying boy to his chest and cared him away. "You are safe. What is your name?"

"Runt." He says quickly, he didn't want to mess up with time. He also couldn't believe that the troll he killed was caring him. "I can walk."

"You are shaking like a new born foal. You need warmth."

"Oh." Jim says before he started to fall asleep. 

Jim was dreaming, he knew he was. He was having dinner with his mother. He was human and she didn't get a call from work. He liked this dream. Jim opens his eyes, he blinks a few times before sitting up and looking around. He seemed to be in a large tent made of leather. On the ceiling hang herbs and flowers. 

"Good. You are awake." A voice said from behind Jim. Jim turns to see a troll. A very strange looking troll. It seemed to made out of white crystals, and the bottom half of their body was a snake. It had a snout and four arms, but one of their arms was a stump. The most unnerving thing about the troll is that they had no eyes and carried a staff made of a spine. "Now get out." He snarled at him.

Jim didn't need to be told twice. He quickly leaves the strange tent. He looks around in shock. Gumm-Gumms were everywhere. Some in amour and some not. They were all shapes and sizes. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jim wasn't sure what to do when Gunmar, the very person he killed, invited him to eat dinner with him and his family. He wasn't sure what he was ecpecting when he stepped into the large tent. But this wasn't it. 

Gunmar dropped to all fours when five whelps ran up to him. "PAPA!" They all shouted as they jumped into his arms. 

Jim almost died on the spot when Gunmar laugh, not in a mocking way but in a warm, happy manner. Jim was so busy staring at Gunmar and the little one that he didn't notice a larger troll walking over to them until she spoke. 

"I see that you two have returned in one piece." She says with a teasing tone. Gunmar looked up at her and let out a low rumble. The two touched noses, causing the whelps to cry in disgust.

Jim was in awe at this large troll, she was much taller than Gunmar, even though she was on her hands and feet. She was pure red with dark blue eyes, a snout like a far, grass like fur, horns that were spiky and went straight up. Also she was made of crystals not stone! And pregnant, very pregnant. Jim had never seen anyone like her before.

"Ascuas meet Runt." Gunmar says turning to the half troll. "Runt meet my mate, my queen, my equal. Ascuas." 

Ascuas swats at him. "Oh knock it off." She then turns to Jim. "It is so nice to meet you, Runt."

Jim gives a nod. "Nice to meet you too.... Queen Ascuas."

The red troll laughs at this, "There is no need for that." She then turns and walks over to a spot where a large kettle sat. "Come, it's time to eat."

Jim glances at Gunmar and Bular before following her. Soon they were all sitting in a circle, with Bular pouring the stew into their bowls. Jim was pretty surprised to see that the bowls and cups where mad out of clay and no bones. Not wanting to upset the Gumm-Gumms, he ate his meal. His eyes go wide when he brought the stew to his lips. 

"This is amazing! What is it?"

Ascuas grins at this. "I'll tell you if you can guess three ingredients right." 

So Jim does and fails. Bular pats him on his back, almost causing Jim to spill the rest of his stew. 

Gunmar laughs, "No one can guess right what that wrench puts in our bellies. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to poison us yet."

Ascuas grins at this "How do you know I'm not doing it now?"

This caused Jim to look at his stew in fear and gulps. Ascuas throws her head back as she laughs. 

"I'm just pulling your tail, cub. Now eat up so we can put meat on those bones."

Jim gives her a weak chuckle and counties to eat while the others joke and talked. Jim coundn't help but snort when Gunmar smacked Bular in the back of his head.


End file.
